Casper the Friendly Ghost
Casper is the very first ghost ever whose goal is to be friendly towards everyone he sees. But every time he tries to do so, everyone gets scared and runs away from him because of his appearance. This has been going on for 2 centuries after his tragic death. Luckily for him, he has already made friends with [[Wendy the Good Little Witch|'Wendy']], [[Hot Stuff the Little Devil|'Hot Stuff']], and others. Not only that, he has also been recognized as a hero and misidentified as something or someone else mainly by children. He's a little ghost of many talents, but he can only do several things he's capable to do. At Harvey Monster School, Casper has been casted a lot of times by [[Mr. Shakesfear|'Mr. Shakesfear']], the drama teacher, featured as an instrumental soloist by [[Mr. Stepp|'Mr. Stepp']], the band teacher, and [[Mr. Picksworth|'Mr. Picksworth']], the orchestra teacher, and a vocal soloist by [[Mrs. Song|'Mrs. Song']], the chorus teacher. He's that special. He's also a straight-A student, like Wendy, [[Zelda the Little Zombie|'Zelda']] and [[Allisen the Little Alien Girl|'Allisen']]. He has been known as the teacher's pet because he cares about how he does in school and always tries his hardest to please the teachers and staff. Star of the Show In drama class, Mr. Shakesfear often casts him in the main roles of different plays. One of the examples is that he played the role of the Opera Phantom in The Phantom of the Opera. Even though the character he played was originally vengeful, Casper tried to improvise it by requesting a permission to change the personality a tiny bit to make it not too frightening for the audience to handle. It changed from vengeful to misunderstood with Mr. Shakesfear and Mrs. Song's approval. Anyway, his performance was outstanding, especially when he sang in a few musical numbers. After the performance, he was given a bouquet of roses by Mrs. Song, and was asked to give out some autographs for the super excited audience. And ever since, his impressive talents along with his friendly personality, he's the most famously popular student in Harvey Monster School. The Sound of Boo-Pahing In band class, Mr. Stepp has chosen the main instrument for him which is the tuba. That's because he believes that little guys can do big things too, and that's true. He's sometimes assigned to play other instruments, like the euphonium, the French horn, the clarinet, the flute, and some of the percussions like the piano, the xylophone and the other mallet instruments. That's a lot of instruments for a little ghost, and he's kind of overwhelmed by it. Looks like Mr. Stepp has overdone his instrumental assignments for Casper without realizing it. He tends to do that to him quite often. Anyway, he has more than 5 decades of experience in tuba playing. Since that instrument itself is the anchor of the band, he has the most important part to fill in. He's the perfect role model for a few other tuba players who are in band class. During marching band season, he plays the sousaphone, which is exactly the same instrument as the tuba but in a circular appearance. Despite for being a little smaller compared to it, it's for the exact reason Mr. Stepp believes. Surprisingly, Casper has enough strength to carry it on his left shoulder, especially while playing and marching on the football field during halftime or competitions. Even though most marching bands don't usually have sousaphone solos in their shows, this marching band sometimes do because of his tuba playing skills. Watching His Fingers Fly In orchestra class, Mr. Picksworth has assigned an instrument for him, which is the violin (sometimes the viola, the contrabass and the cello, but mostly violin) because he believes that he would help his fellow string mates form a flowing sound as a team. And that's also true since he likes to help others in any way. He has more than 6 decades of experience in violin playing, which explains his fast flying fingers being extremely fast depending on the tempo. Casper has played many solos throughout most of his school after-years and won many competitions. The most memorable moment of his violin playing is when he was requested by Mr. Picksworth to play for the famous ghostly conductor, Mr. Gustav Geistro, on his death-day. That took place at the abandoned opera house. The song Casper played for him was "Death at Dawn" since [[Mr. Geistro|'Mr. Geistro']] did die in his sleep one morning. Several white roses were tossed to Casper after the honorary performance, even Mr. Picksworth and Mr. Geistro loved it. The Voice of an Angel In chorus class, Mrs. Song says that his singing voice is like a celestial angel whenever he sings, and his notes are in perfect pitch (well, there are some times when it's not quite perfect). She seriously admires the quality of his musical toning of his voice. When it comes to singing, his love interest named [[Lou|'Lou']], looks up to him for guidance and advice since her voice isn't exactly as pitched as his. Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Spirits